


Weekend in Vegas

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: the episode we all want.





	Weekend in Vegas

“Do you really think now is the best time Dean. We kind of have a lot on our plate.” Sam looked irritated.

“Sammie, now is the best time. We all need a break.” Dean popped the cap off his beer with a flourish.

“Dean, Cas hasn’t been back that long. He needs time to adjust, and what about Jack?”

“We will take them both, C’mon Sam lets blow off a little steam.”

“Dean No, just No.” His brother, opened his laptop indicating the discussion was at an end, Dean grinned he wasn’t in a giving up mood.

“You are getting boring and old.” Dean taunted his little brother.

“We are not taking Jack to Las Vegas.” Dean snapped shut the laptop, nearly trapping Sam’s fingers.

“We are going to Vegas, little brother. So go pack a bag, tell Jack to pack a bag and lets go.” Cas appeared from the kitchen with two coffees, which he placed on the table with care.

“Cas tell Dean we are not taking Jack to Vegas.”Sam demanded Dean found himself grinning as Cas turned to his brother with a totally serious expression.

“Sam, We are going to Vegas, I need to hit the craps tables and get laid.” The Angel’s tone was totally deadpan with a hint of menace, “Now go pack.” Sam opened and shut his mouth a couple of times, like a goldfish.

“Okay then fine, if you two are set on it. But I say this is a bad idea.” Once Sam was gone Cas looked at Dean for a moment. “You know this is probably a terrible idea right?”

“I happen to think its one of my better ones.” He finished the beer in a gulp. “Grab your stuff, I’ll meet you by the car. Tell Sam and Jack to hurry up. We are kind of on the clock here.”

 

It was a nice hotel, Sam had to admit that, Though he was slightly put out he would be sharing a room with Jack. Dean had insisted that Cas would stay with him and yet again Sam had to pretend he didn’t know about them. He wished they would be honest with him, especially since he was damned sure he had heard them having sex in the kitchen a few days ago. He had very carefully been avoiding mentioning the various love bites he had seen on both of them and had started cleaning the kitchen counters twice daily. It was getting exhausting. He unpacked his bag, Jack was laid on his bed ear buds plugged firmly in to his ears listening to God knows what. Sam sighed reached over and yanked out one ear bud, earning a hard stare from Jack.

“Unpack, then screen time.” Jack muttered something under his breath, but did as he was told. He pulled a package from his bag and turned to same looking confused.

“Sam what’s this? I didn’t pack it” Sam turned round a similar package in his own hands. A note in Dean familiar scrawl read ‘wear this now’.

“I don’t know.” Sam opened the parcel gingerly, knowing his brothers sense of humour it could contain anything. “Huh”, a black tuxedo not exactly what he was expecting. “Okay, this is weird.”

“Yeah” Jack held up his own matching tux. Two loud knocks interrupted them. Sam opened the door, His brother stood there, also wearing a suit. This one had a red jacket, with black accents he looked uncomfortable and impatient.

“Sammie why the hell aren’t you dressed?”

“Dean what’s going on?”

“I don’t have time to explain now, both of you get suited and booted now. The Impala is out front. You have five minutes” Dean closed the door with a bang, leaving his brother and Jack staring after him in confusion.

“Do I really have to wear this?” Jack asked dubiously eyeing the suit.

“Do you know what Jack, I think we both do.”

 

Dean was nervous, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so nervous. His palms were sweaty as he pulled the Impala onto the drive way. He threw a glance at Sam and Jack, he had refused to answer their questions and now they were both treating him like he had gone slightly crazy-maybe he had.

“Okay Dean, for the fifth time what’s going on?, where is Cas?”

“Cas is picking Jody, Claire and Alex up from the airport.” Dean decided it was safe to answer now.

“Why do we need backup, Dean is this a case?.” Sam was starting to sound seriously pissed. Dean saw a hire car pull up behind him, Cas waved at him in the rear-veiw mirror.

“No Sam, its nothing like that” He got out the car, the other two followed suit. Sam stopped and looked round.

“Isn’t this the chapel where me and Becky got married.”

“Yeah I kind of liked it.” Sam may have answered, Dean didn’t hear him if he did. Because Cas was getting out of the rental car, his tux jacket was red, gold and black. He was smiling broadly blue eyes sparkling.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hello Sunshine.” Dean held out his hand, Cas gripped it tight. “Ready to get hitched?”

“Of course Dumb-ass.”


End file.
